


The Sweet Novice.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Novice.

Jackie Tyler had long ago accepted that she was likely to fall for people she didn't expect to... of course she had never really expected to open her door and find a shivering cat-girl on her doorstep. 

She wore a collar... and a bow. A present? Jackie sighed and gently picked at the bow, untying it and reading the note written on it. 'Be gentle, she needs a home'. She had smiled softly then picked at the collar, reading the tag, her smile soft. 

"You'd better come in, Hame..."

Her voice was soft. 

"Are you alright?"  
Hame nodded softly, hesitantly.  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
"Some milk please...if you have any."  
Jackie smiled softly, her voice warm. 

"Make yourself comfortable Hame, my dear."  
Hame nodded and as Jackie went to get the milk she sat down on one of the seats. Jackie soon returned with the milk for the woman. Hame took the milk and began to lap it up. Jackie watched quietly. Hame looked at her unsure and undecided. Jackie smiled gently. Hame began to softly weep. Jackie drew closer, hesitant to touch the girl at first, then speaking softly, stroking the girl's cheek, smiling at how soft the fur was. 

"Hey... hey now... what's wrong sweetheart?"  
"You’re so nice..."  
"Then why so sad, sweet girl?"  
"I....don't know."  
"Oh sweetheart..."

Jackie murmured, stroking the girl's hair and face gently, attempting to calm her a little more. 

"Sweet, sweet girl."  
Hame purred softly and nuzzled into Jackie's hand. Jackie smiled softly and gently tickled under her chin. 

"There we go... look how sweet you are."  
Hame mewed.   
"My kitten."

Jackie murmured, still gently petting the girl. 

"My sweet little girl."  
Hame licked Jackie's hand, causing Jackie to smile softly. 

"Such a trusting girl."  
Hame purred. Jackie moved closer slowly, not wanting to spook the girl, even as she kissed her, sweetly. Hame murred and licked Jackie’s face. Jackie smiled softly. 

"Such a gorgeous girl."  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome sweet girl."

Jackie murmured, her touch gentle as she stroked the girl's neck. Hame shivered and involuntarily mewed wantonly.   
"You like that sweet thing?"  
"Mmmhmmmm…"  
"And you trust me?"  
"Yes."  
"Let me undress you, little one?"  
Hame gasped but nodded. Jackie smiled and kissed her gently.   
"Let me know if you need me to slow down?"  
"I will."  
"Good girl."

Jackie murmured, moving to gently unbutton the girl's shirt. Hame meekly let her. Jackie slowly removed the girl's shirt, her touch soft on the girl's waist, steadying her sweetly. 

"Shhh baby, it's okay."

She paused, her touch soft as she moved to undo the girl's skirt, her touch sweet. 

"Such a gorgeous girl."  
Hame blushed.

"Thank you…"  
"Your welcome sweet girl."  
Hame kissed Jackie. Jackie smiled and purred sweetly. Hame nuzzled into Jackie. Jackie smiled and stroked her cheek gently. 

"Sweet girl...has anyone ever... loved you?"  
"I... don't think so."  
"Let me love you, sweet girl?"  
"Okay."  
Jackie smiled and kissed her sweetly. 

"We can stay here... or we can head to the bedroom?"  
"He...here is fine…"

Hame said her voice hitching due to the kiss. Jackie smiled softly. 

"You'd better put your drink down..."  
Hame did as she was asked. Jackie smiled softly, slowly kissing her way down Hame's neck. Hame purred with pleasure.   
"Happy, little one?"  
"Oooh yes…"  
"Good girl."

Jackie murmured, slowly kissing her way down and over Hame's breasts. Hame began to pant heavily. Jackie smiled and made her way lower. Hame began to shiver with pleasure and anticipation.   
"Ready Baby Girl?"   
Hame could only mew and nod. Jackie smiled and settled to suckle on Hame's clit. Hame let out a long loud mew of pleasure. Jackie purred and settled to lick and suckle the girl, driving her slowly toward an orgasm. Hame wriggled and squirmed with pleasure. Jackie smiled and slowly sped up. Hame began to meowl.   
"Come for me baby girl..."  
Hame came apart. Jackie smiled, petting the girl gently as she began to come down.   
“Good girl.”   
She knew she had been blessed to be given the girl to care for.


End file.
